mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/20 June 2018
01:47:33 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:48:05 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:48:07 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:48:48 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:48:50 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:49:07 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:49:08 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:49:27 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 01:49:31 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:50:49 ~ St. Nemesis ha salido del chat. ~ 01:51:17 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:34 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:50 ~ Capucchino Frappé ha salido del chat. ~ 01:52:05 ~ St. Nemesis ha salido del chat. ~ 01:52:29 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:52:55 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 01:53:14 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:54:16 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:30 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:54:32 Vapormyst: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:54:35 ~ St. Nemesis ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:37 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:55:07 ~ St. Nemesis ha salido del chat. ~ 01:55:26 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:55:54 ~ St. Nemesis ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:56:37 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:56:37 Jake el mago: Bueno 01:56:38 リーフィア: MATENLA ALV 01:56:39 Vapormyst: pepe 01:56:39 Jake el mago: no lo usare yo 01:56:41 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ese si es el mejor personaje (????????????????????? 01:56:45 Vapormyst: puedo usarlo yo 01:56:46 Jake el mago: pero lo habilite para que cualquiera puedo usarlo (?) 01:56:50 ~ St. Nemesis ha salido del chat. ~ 01:56:50 Vapormyst: !nuke 01:57:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:03 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:04 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:57:05 Vapormyst: Had to do it. 01:57:09 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:10 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:12 Jake el mago: Se demora mucho 01:57:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: reeeeeeeeeeeee 01:57:16 リーフィア: Sobrevivi (? 01:57:20 Paper Kirby 2390: "!nuke" "No lo usen por fa" 01:57:21 Colorado Coloradus: he had to do it to em 01:57:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Hermoso 01:57:34 Colorful Gamma: Puta la wea 01:57:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:39 Jake el mago: Tengo que mejorar la eficiencia... 01:57:40 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:41 Sugar-coated Neptune: Pero qué hay 01:57:44 Vapormyst: tienes que meterle a pinochet 01:57:47 Jake el mago: lol 01:57:47 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: De las chicas de la TV de Kedamono 01:57:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: (???????????? 01:57:50 Colorful Gamma: Quiten ese comando 01:57:57 Jake el mago: Si 01:58:01 Rose's Ghostheaven: Maldita sea, no. 01:58:03 Jake el mago: ahora sera el comando !pinochet 01:58:05 リーフィア: Sugar, las shipeo (? 01:58:11 リーフィア: O el Alien (idea) 01:58:13 Rose's Ghostheaven: No vuelvan a hacer eso por la puta madre. 01:58:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo shippeo a Kedamono con el buen trato 01:58:29 Vapormyst: jake buena idea 01:58:34 Jake el mago: !reboot Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018